The Rise of Terra
by AnimeLuvinSuper
Summary: Terra is a 15 year old, born in the Earth Kingdom, and the successor of Avatar Korra. Takes place many years later. She travels to Republic City to learn air, but to also learn of Korra's past, and the many threats that take over. People say being a teen is hard, but no one said being the Avatar and stopping the rise of Bloodbending and evilin the city was harder. OCs wanted plz!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
**A new Avatar is born**

It has been 4 years ever since the death of my mother, Avatar Korra. Ever since then, I decided to go traveling in the Earth Kingdom, looking for the next Avatar. Unlike my twin sister Zuna, who just wanted to stay in Republic City.  
My name is Kiara, a waterbender. I have been traveling around the Earth Kingdom for 6 weeks, and still no sign of the next Avatar, that would obviously be born in the Earth Kingdom as a part of the cycle. I thought on just giving up. I thought the Avatar would figure it out him-or herself who they really are, and just announce it to the world on their own.

But that thought disappeared after running into a kind and beautiful young woman in Ba Sing Se. Her name was Lisa. She claimed she wasn't from there, but lived in a pretty small town that was nearby. She told me about her 4 year old daughter, Terra, and how she knew she was the Avatar. I was able to arrange a visit, and now I'm heading to her house in that small town that she mentioned.

I had so many questions in my head. Is this child really the Avatar? Would it be another mistake or misunderstanding? I hoped this child would not fail my test, because I've been traveling on my feet and running out of money. I'd take our Polar Bear Dog, but, Zuna just decided to keep it.

I stopped in front of a normal sized house. It was the right size for a family of 3 or something like that. I inhaled sharply, then knocked on the door 3 times. About a few seconds later, it opened. Standing in front of me was Lisa, and a taller man with his hair tied in a small ponytail that was barely noticeable.  
"It is nice to see you again, Kiara" said Lisa. I nodded.

"Good to see you too" I turned to the tall man. "You must be her husband, and the father of Terra. Am I correct?" He nodded as a reply.

"Yes, my name is Forte. It is a pleasure to meet you Kiara" he reached out his hand and I shook it.

"Please, come in" said Lisa as she opened the door more for me to come in. Their living room was nice and neat, having pictures on a shelf here, glass and silverware on a shelf there. I sat down on a brown couch that was in front of a neat round table. Forte went into the kitchen and brought me a teacup and a teapot. I took the teapot and poured the tea inside of it into the cup.

"Thank you" I say. I take a sip and look at a picture of a little baby girl that was wrapped around in a pink cloth. She was being held by Lisa, who looked like she was laying in a hospital bed with a smile on her face, looking down at the infant. Standing next to her was Forte with the same face that showed happiness and love as he was looking at the baby in his wife's arms. I wondered if that was how happy my mother and father, Korra and Mako, were when me and Zuna were born.

"Oh that? That's just a picture of Terra, when she was born" says Lisa with a smile. I smile and nod at her. "It was the happiest day of our lives, and ever since we found out she was the Avatar, we were the most happiest parents in the world" she says putting a hand on her heart. I nod.

"So, where is she?" I ask.

"Sorry about that, let me call her" says Lisa. She turns to face a hallway that was in front of me and calls out. "Terra, the young woman is here to see you!" she says. There was a silence. I see a little girl peeking out from behind the wall. She had black hair, with little red bunches tied up. She looked at me with shy green eyes, and didn't even move a step forward.

"It's alright sweety, I'm not going to harm you" I say with a smile. She looks at me, still having the look of your average shy little toddler.

"Terra, come out. It's alright" says Forte. The little girl, who was Terra, placed her foot out, then starts walking out of her mini hiding place. Her parents dressed her up nicely in a traditional Earth Kingdom dress that would be usually worn to parties and such. She stops in front of me, and looks up at me.

"Y-you're Korra's daughter?" she asked in a soft voice that just made my heart melt. I nodded.

"Yes sweety, I am. I'm here to see if you are the Avatar. Now tell me, do you know the four elements?" I ask. She nods. "Can you tell me what they are?"

"Uh huh. They are water, fire, earth, and air"

"Good. Are you a bender?" she nods.

"I can use earth like Mama and Papa" she says.

"Can you use any element other than earth?" I ask. That was when she stopped nodding and telling me things.

"Terra, can you?" asks Forte. She looks at her feet. It grew silent. Was she just a bit shy? Or was this another false claim? I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

"I don't want to waste anyone's time here, so I'll just sleep at the nearby motel and come back tomorrow, if that's okay" I say. Lisa nods.

"Yes, I understand" she says. I walk to the door, but as I was just about to grab the handle...

"Wait!"

A rock flew by past me and was flung against the wall. I look at the spot it hit, and there was a large dent in it. A swoosh of air sweeps past me, then a light of fire can be seen in the reflection of a window. I turn around slowly, and see Terra, the shy little toddler, in a fighting stance. She brings up another rock from the ground and throws it towards the window, causing the glass to shatter. I look at her parents, who look at her amazed. She brings out water from a vase with a couple of hand movements and turns it into ice shards like a pro. She flings them to all the pictures that were hanging. She brings out two large balls of fire from her fists, then spins all around like a dancer, letting the fire fly and spiral around her. For the finale, she finally creates a whoosh of air from her hands and jumps up high, nearly hitting the ceiling. She kicks the floor with air from her feet, and lands softly with a small _thump_from her feet.

She looks at me, from shy green eyes to green eyes that showed determination. She was breathing heavily, in and out, in and out. Her little hands were still curled in fists, her hair that was brushed so neatly got messed up and was hanging all over her face.

"T-Terra, you never bended like that before" says Lisa looking at her daughter, still as shocked as I was. She looks at her and nods with a smile that plasters her determined face, the face that showed as if she was competing in something.

"I know" she says. I'm surprised at how the tone of her voice changed, from shy to confident. She turns to face me.

"I guess I go wild when I wanna prove something" she says with a soft giggle at the end.

_There is no mistaking it_ I thought looking at her. _This girl is definitely the Avatar._

* * *

Exciting ain't it? It took me a while to think of this.

I only own Terra, her parents, Kiara and Kiara's sister Zuna

Updated daily. You know what to do, read and review!

~nya!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! Here is Chapter 1 of my fanfic. All I have to say is well, it's kinda short :/

* * *

Chapter 1

Meet Our Avatar In Training, Terra

"Terra, wake up" said a voice. Terra mumbled in response, hugging her pillow.

"No, I don't want any more cookies dad, give them to the triplets" she mumbled. A strap of her t-shirt slipped down her arm as she hugged her large pillow tighter. Forte sighed at this. It was like a daily routine, he tried to wake up his daughter, the Avatar, she wouldn't wake up, then he would call the triplets.

"Terra, come on, wake up" he says taking the pillow out of her hands. As a response, she grabs the sheets and hugs them, still asleep.

"Mama, why does your skin feel softer now?" she says in her sleep. Forte freezes at the word Mama that was able to escape Terra's lips. "It's been a while since we slept together. I forgot what hugging you was like" she says. She was having that dream where she was reunited with Lisa, her mother who died. She would dream of them either fighting together, or sleeping together in the same bed like they would if Terra would "have monsters under her bed" or "sees a ghost in her shadow". He sighed, then whistled.

"Len! Kaito! Yoshii!" he called out. 3 little 5 year old boys zoomed into the room, with the same face, the same clothes, and the same hair. No one ever knew which one was which, but only they knew. One saluted like a soldier to their dad.

"Reporting for duty, sir" he says. Forte points at the 15 year old sleeping in peace on the bed.

"You know what to do" he says. They all laugh, then climb onto the bed.

"TRAMPOLINE!" yells one. They all start jumping on Terra, on her chest, head, stomach, thighs, in the places they knew would wake her up. Terra's eyes shot open, and then she struggled to sit up.

"Cut it out! Get off of me! You little maggots, stop!" she yells. Once they know she's fully awake (and not half asleep), they stop and jump to the floor. Terra sits up and yawns, stretching both her arms as far as they can. She smacks her dry lips and looks out the window that is letting the sun shine into her room. She looks at her family standing at the end of her bed.

"Dad, the maggots were jumping on me again" she says.

"I know, because you're late" he replies.

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know, your meeting with Kiara perhaps?" Terra's green irises widen, then she looks at the clock on her night table. 9:30, the meeting was at 8:45.

"Oh shi- I gotta get ready!" she says. She leaps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. The door shuts with a loud _Slam!_, and all that could be heard was the sound of water running.

"I'm getting used to this" says one triplet. The other two nod.

About 2 hours later, Terra comes out fully dressed, wearing her mother's flower in her hair. She ran into the kitchen and looks at the clock. 11:30, _Oh no, oh no, oh crap_!

She runs into the living room with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Dad, Ima take Miwa to see Kiawa okay?" she says with the toast in her mouth. As she turns around, she sees a woman sitting on the couch sipping out of a teacup. She had long black hair and pale skin, with blue eyes of a waterbender. It was Kiara. Terra cringes at the sight of seeing her. _Damn, she beat me_ she thought. She plasters a smile on her face then walks casually towards her, hands behind her back.

"Hey there Kiara! What are you doing here on such a... random day?" she asks.

"Terra, you overslept, you took 2 hours to get ready, I got impatient" she says eyeing her suspiciously.

"Okay I overslept, but blame my mind!" she says pointing at her head.

"I blame the time you go to sleep" Kiara mumbles. Terra sighs then sits down next to Kiara.

"So uh, what was the meeting about again?" she asks

"It was about your waterbending test you took last week" she replies.

"Oh yeah! So, did I do good?" Terra asks with excitement.

"You did. As a matter of fact, you passed" Terra jumps up in joy and spins all around.

"This is great! All I need to learn now is air and I'm finally gonna be a fully realized Avatar!" she says cheering.

"Hold on. You're forgetting one thing" Kiara says. Terra stops her mini-celebration and looks at the waterbender.

"You need to be able to learn the spiritual side of bending, and you need to master the Avatar State" Terra puts her arms down and sighs. She looks at the floor as a shadow casts upon her face.

"Kiara, can you not remind me about the Avatar State please?" she asks. Kiara remembers this, then nods.

"Sorry about that" she says. Terra remembered the first time she went into the powerful form. It was when she was only 10 years old, 5 years ago, when the terrible death of her mother, Lisa, was witnessed by the young Avatar. She remembered the last words Lisa said to her. _Terra, be the strongest Avatar that you can be. Don't cry, no matter what happens to you. Hold back your tears in any situation. I want to see my little girl be brave and strong, that'll make me the most happiest thing ever_. All she could remember was clutching her dying mothers hand, feeling her get more colder and colder, and feeling her pulse slow down. _Terra, I love-_. It was black out. Terra tried hard over the years to erase those memories, yet they still came back to her the same way a Polar Bear Dog would look for their owner and stay with him.

Terra sighs, then looks at Kiara.

"So then, does that mean I'm actually going to the UR?" she asks. Kiara lifts a brow in confusion.

"The UR?"

"You know, the United Republic, Republic City?" Kiara understands then nods her head.

"Yes. You will be visiting the airbending family of Jinora and Rohan, descendents of Avatar Aang, the one before Korra" says Kiara. Terra smiles at this thought, excited about it.

"I just hope you will be able to learn it without any struggles"

"What do you mean?"

"Avatar Korra, she had this huge spiritual block that prevented her from learning airbending, but, as time progressed she was able to get the hang of it, and eventually during the revolution of Republic City, she mastered airbending" Kiara said.

"Well, that was because she had trouble with her spiritual side. I don't" Terra says triumphantly placing hands on her hips.

"Yes, but your natural element is earth. Air is the opposite. Avatar Aang's natural element was air, and he had trouble learning earth"

"So wait, you're saying the Avatar will easily have trouble learning their opposite element? That's kind of a stereotype" Kiara sighs. Terra always had trouble understanding things. That was a low for someone her age.

"No, I'm trying to tell you there's a very light possibility you'd have trouble learning air. Don't you remember? You learned the elements the other way around. You didn't learn them according to the cycle like you were supposed to!" Terra gets the look of a confused dog.

"Say what?" Kiara gets annoyed.

"You were supposed to learn the elements in the order of earth, fire, air, then water, but you ignored all your teachers and decided to go for earth, fire, water, then air" Terra sighs.

"So?" Kiara grunts in annoyance then turns around.

"Never mind" she says. Kiara stares at her tea and hears laughing behind her. She turns to see Terra giggling.

"What's so funny? This is serious business we're talking about" she says. Terra ignores her and continues laughing.

"Well, you're kinda like Mako" she replies with a smile.

"You mean my father?" Terra nods.

"Yeah. He was always so serious and hated it whenever I didn't concentrate or understand anything" she says. She remembered when she was learning fire, Mako and his other daughter Zuna were teaching her. He'd start getting annoyed the same way Kiara did just now every time Terra wasn't focusing.

Kiara smiled a little bit. "I guess you're right" she says. They both end up laughing. Kiara stands up and heads for the door.

"Well, I have to go. I'll talk to your father about you going to the UR and we'll arrange something, okay?" Terra salutes like a soldier.

"Yes ma'm!" she says. Kiara nods then leaves the house. _I can't believe it._ she thought. _It's only been 10 years since she started learning the elements, and now she's so close to becoming a fully realized Avatar. She may soon be as powerful as Avatar Aang and mother was._

Kiara was a little bit worried for the 15 year old, though. About the dangers in Republic City, the obstacles she might face, and, who knew what else there would be? She looked up at the sky and inhaled the fresh scent of the trees surrounding the town that Terra had lived in ever since she was born._ Mom, what will happen? Will she be a great Avatar like you?_ She sighed then continued walking on. _If only you were here to help her out for everything, for all I can do is give her advice and little support._

* * *

See what I mean? Pretty short huh? The next won't be so short, okay maybe they will, _but_, I will update daily because I'm too freaking soft.

I own Terra, her dad, her brothers, and Kiara, not Legend of Korra nor Avatar TLA.

Review if you wanna

~nya!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't get to upload it like I used to! Back to school shopping got ahead of me ugh, take me out of this world where *shudders* _school_ exists.

I'm so sorry! Gomenasai! I'll upload daily like I said, promise!

If I don't that means something probably came up. I will not abandon this story at all!

* * *

Chapter 2

Off to Republic City

"Are you sure you wish to go with this?" asks Forte. Terra nods as an answer.

"Yes, I still want to go to the UR in order for me to learn air. I am gonna miss you all"

"Even us?" asks one of the triplets who stood besides Forte. Terra looks at them with a smile and nods.

"Yes, even you 3 maggots" she says as she kneels down and embraces them into a hug. She lets go when she feels her wolf horse, Mila, nudge her back. She stood up and looked at her. Mila had the facial features of a horse, but her feet were that of a large and strong wolf, along with a tail that resembled one pretty much. Terra even loved the color of her fur, it was grey, her mother Lisa's favorite color.

"Alright Mila, we're leaving" she says stroking her mane. She walked towards the edge of the platform that was at the train station. Soon, the train that was taking her to Republic City came. The conductor opened the door wide open as he took in her belongings.

"Here you go, Avatar Terra" he says leading his hand in for the young Avatar. Terra bows at him.

"Thank you" she says. Mila went ahead and got on, then lay down near a large crate. Terra put one foot on, not before looking back at her father and brothers. If Lisa were here, they would all get into a big group hug, but the family didn't feel whole without her. Terra took her two right fingers together and saluted at her father. He did the same as a response, and so did the triplets with the index and ring finger instead of the index and middle finger.

"Well, wish me luck!" she says with a smile. She got on the train, followed by the conductor closing it behind her. She looked out the window and waved. She kept on waving until her family got farther and farther away, and before she knew it, they were gone, and so was she.

Terra blinked many times to keep tears from falling down her face. _You promised Mom Terra, man up_ she thought. She sat down and sighed, wondering what would await her in the big city. She felt something nudge her side. She looked and saw it was Mila snorting, trying to get her attention. That was her way of saying she was hungry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to feed you before we left" Terra says as she looks in her bag. She pulls out an apple and feeds it to her companion. Mila started chewing down on the apple as Terra mindlessly looked out the window and stroked the wolf horse's hair. She thought of many questions that circled her head like _Was Avatar Korra this anxious and excited when she went to Republic City?_ _Was she able to overcome her spiritual block easily? Was it hard?._ She couldn't stop thinking of it. As the questions circled her head, she soon started drifting off to sleep, blinking a couple of times, then soon lying down in the large seat, and closing her eyes.

"Mommy, what's the Avatar?" asked the little 4 year old child. Lisa looked at the child while she brushed her hair.

"Well, the Avatar is the only person alive who could control all 4 elements instead of just one like every bender. You can bend other elements me and daddy cant."

"Am I special?" she asks.

"Well, yes. The Avatar is a very special person, and me and daddy are very proud of you because of that" she said as she finally tied portions of her hair into little bunches.

"Mommy, if I wasn't the Avatar, would you and daddy still love me anyways?" Lisa smiles then hugs her daughter. She looks at her green eyes then nods.

"Of course we would. We will always love you no matter what, because you're our little Terra" she says. Terra smiles, then hugs her mother.

"Mommy?" Lisa looks at the little girl's face.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I would love you and daddy even if you both hated me" she said softly. Lisa's heart melted at those words. She was surprised to hear them, calling out of a little 4 year olds mouth.

"W-why would you say something like that?" she asked.

"Because I heard you both fighting on money and the Kingdoms ecomnony. I thought we were getting poor because of me." She said. Lisa started becoming more surprised. When did she hear her and Forte fighting? When did she learn what the economy was, even though she didn't know how to pronounce it?

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you both buy me a lot of things to make me happy. I just wanted to say I don't need to have a lot of toys and dollys, I just want to be hugged by you and daddy, I just want to play with you and daddy, I just want to be loved by you and daddy, not be a spoloed girl" she says. Lisa looks at her daughter smile, then embraces her tightly. _Terra, no matter what, our bond will not be broken,_ she whispers.

_I will always protect you and watch over you, and make sure no matter what, our love will stay strong_.

Terra felt a tear run down her cheek in her sleep.

"Geez, are you crying? Wake up!" She was startled by a male's voice and nudging. She woke up then rubbed her eyes. When her vision became clear, she saw a tall boy with nice and spiky black hair that had some reaching to his shoulders. He was wearing a midriff shirt like her that showed off his toned 6 pack abs and muscles, and he had golden eyes, probably from the Fire Nation. She scaled him up and down.

"Uh, who are you? Do I know you?"

"Obviously, no, because I don't know you" he says.

"Then why'd you wake me up?" she asks annoyed.

"Because the train is gonna leave in a couple of minutes and you were gonna get left behind"

"Couldn't you have, oh I dunno, USED YOUR BRAIN and thought this was probably not my stop?"

"Actually, I KNOW this is it. Republic City Train Station" Terra froze. Who was he, a stalker?

"H-how do you know?"

"It's on your train ticket, which is in a very weird place right now…" he said, his face flushing red now. Terra got confused, until she remembered where she placed it, under her shirt, over her chest. She looked down and saw it hanging out of her… cleavage. Her face burned red, then she covered her chest. How the heck did that even get there?

"W-Why did you even look?" she asked.

"Not my fault you just looked so comfortable with it there!" She sighed, then took it out.

"Never remember about this again, got it boy?" he nods.

"Not like I'm interested in them anyways-" he says. Terra's face turns even more red, then she stomps her foot.

"Pervert!" she puts her elbows on her knees then places her head in her hands. She notices the feeling of a dry tear on her cheek. Was she crying in her dream? She tried hard to remember her dream. It was a dream of her mother, while she was prepping her up before her meeting with Kiara. She sighs at that.

"Um, don't mind me asking but, why were you crying?" asks the boy.

"Oh, I had a dream about my mom. She's dead" the boy nods.

"Sorry to hear that. My mom and dad abandoned me, when I was 4" Terra's heart sank at hearing that.

"I'm so sorry"

"Nah, it's okay. Actually, that's why I was here on the train, I heard rumors of my father Narabi being somewhere around here." He says. Narabi, why did that name sound so familiar to Terra?

"So, what's your name?" she asks. Wait, is she really asking a boy who she just met, who bothered to look at her chest, who looked kind of cute, his name?"

"My name? It's Taka-"

"The train will be leaving in 2 minutes! The train will be leaving in 2 minutes!" yelled the conductor interrupting him.

"Crap, let me help you get your things off before it leaves" he says. Terra nods and quickly joins him, not without shooing Mila off.

A few seconds later, they got all of her things off and she was sitting on Mila's back, watching the train ride away. She looked at the boy and smiled.

"Thanks, for helping me get off my things, and well, waking me up" she says. He nods with a smile.

"It was no trouble"

"Oh yeah, what was your name again?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, it's Tak-" before he could finish, the clock boomed. They both looked at it. It was 12:00.

"Crap, I gotta beat Aqua home!" says the boy. He runs to the exit of the station while waving to Terra.

"It was nice meeting you!" he says. Terra waves slowly, her mouth turning into a frown, upset she didn't get to learn his name.

"It was nice meeting you too" she says softly. She sighs, then looks at the city's view of the tall buildings from the Train Station. She looks at Mila and smiles, petting her nose.

"Well, we're here Mila. We're finally here in Republic City!"

* * *

What will happen to our young Avatar as she explores the UR in the next chapter? Find out tomorrow!

Yes this chapter was very short... deal with it T_T

I own Terra, her dad, her brothers, Mila, and the mystery boy she met.

Review if ya want

~nya!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Exploring and New Allies

_Wow, this place is huge!_ That was all Terra could think of when she went walking around Republic City on Mila. Surprisingly, Mila was calm. She heard stories from Zuna, Korra's other daughter, how when Korra came, Naga was acting haywire. Mila would stop to sit, which Terra allowed since she was carrying 4 large pieces of luggage, and she would just sometimes sniff the ground in curiosity every time they got to a new area.

There were so many shops with so many things she wanted to buy, but unfortunately, she had no Yuans. _I should've brought some with me_ she thought every time she caught a glimpse of a store. She was getting used to people staring at Mila. Some little kids even wanted to pet the wolf horse, which she allowed.

"Why do you have a wolf horse with you?" some would ask.

"She's my pet"

"That's a pretty big pet!"

She knew she couldn't just say 'This is my animal guide! I'm the Avatar!'. She didn't like saying Mila was her pet, she was her friend as well, and she couldn't forget that. She stopped at the corner of a building that had a long alley right next to it full of dumpsters and garbage.

"No way we're going there, Mila" she said once she saw all that. She let Mila lay down in a spot where people wouldn't trip over her. She thought she could use a rest.

"Wait a minute, where am I gonna stay again?" she thought. Terra was sometimes an airhead, she forgot that she needed to go to Air Temple Island! She tried hard to remember while munching on an apple, until she heard a yelp. Surprised no one else walking on the busy streets heard that, she turned and saw 5 large men crowding someone into the wall of a dumpster in the alley. She stayed hidden while looking.

"Where's the dough, Aqua? Cough it up!"

"I told you, I couldn't find any other way to get money, and Takashi doesn't get paid until next week! Can I _please_ give you the money once I have it? I promise I will!" that was a girl's voice.

"No way, that's what yous said last time! What happened? Yous got it to us a month lata!"

"I'm telling you, I'm broke and I can get it to you on time this time, okay? Besides, I got the money last time more later than I expected it!" The 5 men moved a little bit to reveal a girl with brown hair in a side ponytail. Judging by her height, she looked like she was around Terra's age. Her outfit had fur as a lining at the top of her tank top, as a belt for her skirt (that was a part of her shirt), and as a lining for her boots. _Probably from the Water Tribe, because of her blue eyes_ Terra thought. She tried to hide down even more when one of the men in the center parted the other 4, then took the collar of the girl's shirt, then lifted her up.

"L-let me go! Now!" she cried.

"What you gon' do, Aqua? You ain't got no water around ya, and your bro ain't here to help ya" said the man as 3 others grabbed her arms and legs, preventing her from punching and kicking.

"Hey, maybe we can teach her a lil' lesson while also satisfying us, huh boys?" said one as his hand sneaked up to her chest.

"No, please, I promise, I'll get the money to you! Just don't!" the girl screamed. She was desperate for them not to use her. One of the men with a red bandana tied it around her mouth to muffle her.

"That should shut her up, let's get started boys!" just before they were able to rip off her shirt, an arrow speeded by them and hit the wall, causing a large crack to form. They looked up and saw Terra standing on a large dumpster, holding her bow and having a bag of arrows behind her.

"Drop. Her. _Now_." All the men stared at each other, one pointing at Terra with a confused smile, then they all burst out in laughter.

"Look at this girly, all actin' tough and stuff!" said the man holding the girl. He dropped her and approached the challenger.

"Listen kid, yous in Triple Threat Triad Territory, and we gon' do what we wants! Now I'm tellin ya, ya should run now before ya get a lil' beatin'" he said while forming a fist. Terra just lowered her bow and stared at them, with the kind of eyes her mom would use to stare at an enemy.

"I dunno boss, she seems like more better material then this lil' 'Small boobs' here. What do ya think?" said one. They all laughed. The girl wriggled the bandana off her mouth and stared at Terra.

"Just run! Run before they r-"

"Don't ya know when to shut up?" yelled one as he grabbed her forcefully from behind. He kept a good grip on her as she wriggled. Looking at this, Terra jumped off the dumpster and landed really hard on her feet, causing a large chunk of street to pop out. She hurled it at the guy who held the girl captive. He flew back against the wall, blood coming from his nose and teeth flying. He cried in pain as he slid to the ground. The other 4 looked at her as she smiled.

"You should know that I _am_ tough and stuff, big guy. Now, how about we dance?" she said. She took a hold of his hands, then hurled him with all her might into a large dumpster. The girl saw one shoot a large array of fire at Terra.

"Look out!" she yelled. Terra turned around and dodged the fire. This time, the second shot, she let the fire get into her palms, then she hurled it back at the Firebender. He dodged it, then stared at her.

"B-but yous an earthbender, how…" Terra smiled and laughed.

"There are many things you don't know about me, chump" she says. Suddenly, 2 of the men come from the sides and grab her arms. Terra struggles and tries to earthbend with her feet, but the men lift her up from the ground, too far for her feet to touch it. A smirk spread across Terra's face, and she whistled really loud. Soon, Mila came running as fast as she could. Crying out, she head bumped one of the men holding her owner. He flew back into a wall, not without crying in pain. Next, Mila looked at the other man and glared, as if saying iDrop my friend, or I'll kill you/i. He somehow saw this, then gently put Terra down. Terra hopped on Mila, then had her walk to the girl who was now dusting herself off. She held out her hand to her.

"Come on" she said. The girl looked at Mila, then her hand, then she nodded as she grabbed it. Terra pulled her up (by surprise) onto Mila's back. Mila walked off, then walked backwards in front of the aisle by Terra's command saying-

"Later, suckers! Feel special, you just got beat up by the Avatar, who's 15!" she said. And with that, Mila finally walked off with Terra and a new friend.

After the little rough up the gang had, they were finally conscious again.

"Ugh, wheres did that lil girl go?"

"I dunnos boss, but I bet we find her and teach her a lesson of her own!" said one.

"Whats do ya mean?"

"Easy…._Bloodbending_. We beat ha up, bloodbend, that's when we gets to takes advantage of ha bod" All the men smiled and laughed at that idea. They were just about to leave the alley to look for the Avatar until,

"Not on my watch" They all turned and saw someone dressed in a dark red cloak.

"Whos are you? A cop?" the gang member to the left smacked him.

"Nos you fool, he ain't got the 'form! ('Form=Uniform)"

"Then whos the hell are you? Stalker?" The man in the cloak just kept walking towards them.

"Stays away, before I hurts ya!" The man stopped in his tracks. "See boys? Nothin' like a lil' threat to stop someone!" That was when the mystery person laughed. His face was revealed, short black hair with a red bandana.

"Who says I'm afraid of you?" He took out a large sword and went into a fighting stance.

"_I'm just here to protect the Avatar_"

"Uh, thanks" said the girl as they walked through the streets of Republic City.

"For well, saving me back there"

"No prob" Terra said.

"So, is it true? That you're the Avatar?" she asked.

"Hey, it's not normal to see an earthbender bend fire, right?" the girl shrugged.

"I should've guessed by seeing this in the first place. My name's Aqua, what's yours?"

"Terra, 15, from the Earth Kingdom"

"I can see that. I'm 14. I was born here and, well"

"Well what?"

"You see, it may sound weird, but my older brother raised me. He's 18. His name's Takashi, and he's a firebender. My mom, Reika, and my dad, Narabi, abandoned me when I was only a baby and when Takashi was 4. Well, they abandoned both of us" Terra thought for a minute. She's the daughter of Narabi, while the boy she met earlier was the son of Narabi. Heck, he did mention an Aqua before he left.

_Wait, could she be his sister? And are they both related to Narabi?_ Terra thought.

"Hey Aqua, was your brother Takashi at the train station by any chance?"

"Well, yeah. We heard rumors that a Narabi was there at the guild, so he went. He came home saying he couldn't find him, and that he met a friend." Terra smiled and laughed. "What?"

"Aqua, I think I ran into him. The friend was me. He never told me his name" the Avatar replied.

"Really? Wow! What a huge coincidence! So why did you come to the UR in the first place?"

"To learn Airbending. I have to go to Air Temple Island. You wouldn't know how to get there by any chance would you?" Aqua inhaled, then replied,

"No. BUT, I'm sure Takashi does! Let's just go to my house really quickly. Well, it's actually an apartment, only two bedrooms and it's pretty small, but at least we have somewhere to live" Terra nodded.

"Alright, where is it?"

"Just keep going straight, and then I'll tell you what else to do"

After going through twists and turns, running into people, Terra flinging a robber into a wall, more people petting Mila and finding an interest in her, and more storytelling, and after talking to the landlord and having permission to leave Mila in the basement of the building with a full supply of food and blankets just in case it's cold, they finally reached Aqua's apartment.

"This is it?" asked Terra looking at a brown door that said '18H' on it in gold. Aqua nodded.

"Yup, we live on the 18th floor. I _still_ can't believe this place has 27 floors. Oh well" Aqua was about to grab the knocker, but instead she went to a potted plant in the corner, rummaging in it. Terra just stared while Aqua's hand explored in it. She held up a gold key once she was done.

"We keep a spare there just in case" she explained. Terra nodded. Aqua put the key in the keyhole, unlocked the door, then kicked it open, getting a loud '_BANG!'_ from it hitting the wall.

"TAKASHI! I BROUGHT COMPANY!" Aqua yelled. She turned and noticed Terra looking dizzy.

"Sorry. I just have a habit of yelling something whenever I arrive home" Aqua said with a nervous smile rubbing the back of her neck.

"And it's time you stop that stupid habit" said a voice. Terra blushed furiously when she saw a boy with a toned stomach, having muscles on it and his arms, in a towel with wet hair and water dripping all over him come out. He wasn't too muscle-y and buff like her Earthbending teacher Bolin was, but he was toned and had even muscles like the kind she saw her Firebending teacher Mako with in pictures of when he was younger.

The boy looked at Terra, then easily recognized her.

"Hey, you're the one from the train station! Terra right?" she nodded. "Wow, that's what I call a chance encounter. I never got to tell you my name, it's Takashi"

"I kinda know that now, you're sister Aqua told me" Aqua leaned on Terra's shoulder on cue.

"Yup, and you'll never guess this, she's the Avatar!" Takashi's towel (which was only covering his lower region) almost fell off after he jumped in shock. He quickly grabbed it in time, and that was when Terra thought she was going to nosebleed.

"What?" Aqua nodded.

"Yeah, she's stronger than you think!" Takashi mouthed 'Wow' at this.

"So, how did you meet Aqua?" he asked Terra.

"Well…"

"They tried to what to you?" Takashi yelled.

"Calm down. As I was saying that was when Terra came in and beat them up." She turned to Terra and winked. "By the way, I owe you a bunch for that" she said.

"Don't worry about it!" Terra said with a smile. They were sitting at the kitchen table with Takashi in a red robe, having the Fire Nation's insignia on the right.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I swear to Agni, if they even tried to, I'm gonna burn them to a crisp!" he said banging the table with a fist

"Don't worry, Terra took care of them! It's all your fault that you didn't give me the money on time anyways" Aqua replied, mumbling the last sentence.

"My fault? You should've lied to them saying you had to reschedule the meeting or something!" Takashi exclaimed.

"You know I'm a terrible liar!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. First of all, what were you guys doing with that gang in the first place?" the siblings sighed as Terra asked that. Takashi turned to her.

"We barely have money. I have a job but it only gives me about 1,000 a month, but it can't cover all the bills we get. So that's when we went to loan sharks. They were part of the Triple Threat Triad, a large gang that roams the streets." Takashi said. Terra nodded. She couldn't blame them, they were desperate for money and Aqua was too young to get a job herself. Terra looked down and noticed a large bracelet on Aqua's wrist. It was light purple with a black diamond on it.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" asked Terra.

"Oh this? It's sorta like my water skin, it holds a lot of water! Isn't that cool?"

"Wait, you had water with you and you couldn't use it?" asked Terra confused. Aqua sighed and opened up the diamond compartment, letting Terra look in it to see it was empty.

"Oh" Terra said.

"Hey, how'd you get those scars?" asked Takashi. "On your cheek, leg, and back?"

"Oh, I uh, got them from an accident with my arrows" she muttered. She didn't want to tell them the ireal/i origin of the scars. She never wanted to remember it, but every time someone brought up the scars, she would try hard to erase that memory.

"So Takashi, Terra needs to get to Air Temple Island, know how?" Takashi nodded no to his sister.

"Nope" Terra sighed.

"Wait, you don't have a place to stay, don't you?" asked Aqua.

"No, and I'm yuanless too" Terra said. Aqua looked at Takashi, and that was when he got the idea.

"Hey, you can stay with us if you want" Terra's ears perked up.

"I-I can? You mean it?"

"We mean it alright! It's a way of saying thanks for that little mishap earlier!" Aqua replied with a wink.

"Wow, thanks so much you two!" Terra said, forcing Aqua and Takashi into a group AKA bear hug, almost suffocating them.

_Guess my visit to the UR won't be too bad after all, won't it?_

* * *

Dun dun dun, a mystery person appears! Who is this mystery person? How does he know the Avatar? Does he really want to protect her, or is he a stalking fanboy? Find out in later chapters! That's right,it won't be explained in chap 4, I'm so mean :P

Read and Review

~nya!


	5. Chapter 4

Just a mini A/N here. Brace yourselves, this is gonna be a kinda weird chapter :/

* * *

Chapter 4

A Sweet Dysfunctional Household

_It was cold and freezing. The 11 year old Terra lay on the ground, breathing as hard as she could. She only felt the heavy rain fall on her, and the wet grass below her. She could only see many trees surrounding her. She was in a forest. A hand grabbed her hair and lifted her head up. She was face to face with the man she despised, Komuro. "My my, you're bleeding so much, aren't you, Avatar?" he asked tauntingly. Terra knew this, with all the stinging on her body. She felt blood from her back and left leg drip to the ground, making the grass a mixture of green and blood red. He scratched her face as hard as he could, now letting blood fall from her face as well. She still kept in the pain, only making cries of pain, and never crying. She knew she had to keep her promise she made to her mother. Images of her mother vanished once she felt a barrage of punches on her stomach. She collapsed, all bruised and battered, but still alive. "You're very strong Avatar. You were even brave enough to challenge me, even after seeing my strength I used against Lisa" Terra looked up at him still with tear-less eyes._

_"Who said…I was afraid…of…you, you…bastard?" He sent a sharp kick to her jaw, letting her head fall back to the ground. She heard him unsheathe his sword. He held it up to her neck, about to cut it. If this is the end for me, Terra thought, at least I could die with mom. Soon, she felt him pull his sword away and put it back in its case._

_"You're lucky you're not in the Avatar State. If you were, well, let's say the cycle would've ended" he said. With that, he vanished. With all the little energy and strength she had left, Terra crawled and rested on a large grey rock, letting the rain pour down on her as if she were under a waterfall. Her vision became blurry, all she saw was a black figure approach her. And soon, blackout._

Terra woke up to water being splashed on her. She sat up, sputtering the water and shaking her head. She looked and saw Aqua holding a large bucket that was empty.

"What the hell was that for?" Terra asked.

"To wake you up! One rule of living with us is that we wake up early, so move it, move it, MOVE IT!" Aqua shouted like a military sergeant. She threw the bucket down and marched to her bedroom. Terra rolled her eyes and looked at Takashi who was in the kitchen at the stove.

"Morning" she spoke.

"Morning" Terra looked at Aqua's bedroom door, then pointed at it.

"Is she-?"

"Cranky? Yes. She's always like that when it's her turn to do paperwork at the guild"

"Guild? You mean like a club?" Terra asked while absent mindlessly scratching her armpit.

"Sort of. Me and Aqua are URRs, United Republic Rebels. We help fight crime in the city, but unlike the cops, we do it for free. We're part of a guild called 'The Rise of Benders'. We had a week off, but as part of the 'secretary' of the guild, Aqua does paperwork" Terra laughed then fell onto the floor, pounding the floor.

"What's so funny?" she looked up and pointed at Aqua's bedroom door (again).

"She's part of the _secretary_ of the guild? _Aqua_? Out of all people? PAHA!" she kept on laughing until she felt something hard hit her head. She fell on the floor with Xs on her eyes. Takashi looked and saw Aqua at her door, realizing she threw a book at Terra to shut her up.

"Shut up" she said. Then she shut the door again. Terra sat up, rubbing her head.

"I guess that door ain't sound proof, huh?" she asked. Takashi just nodded no. Terra stood up, stretched, did some mini yoga, then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Before she was about to take off her tank top to shower, she felt a hand drag her out into the living room from behind.

"What the-?" Once she stopped, she turned and saw it was the youngest one in the house, hands on her hips.

"We take turns with the shower. I'm first since I have to leave. Takashi's next, then it's you" she said.

"Well, you didn't have to drag me out!" Terra exclaimed. Aqua just marched off.

"I had to!"

"Why?"

"For stupid BS paperwork!" and after that, she slammed the door. Terra thought she must've been in the middle of that time of the month, since yesterday she was so peppy, the day before she was so depressed, and now she was cranky. She just sat down at the kitchen table and saw Takashi place a plate in front of her. She looked at it, then at Takashi.

"Oh, no, you don't have to" Terra said waving her hands. Takashi shrugged.

"I'm the cook of the house" he said.

"Isn't the girl usually the cook?" Terra asked.

"She got our _last apartment_ on fire" Takashi said. The Avatar nodded. 15 minutes later, while still eating her breakfast of stir fried rice with eggs and reading the Republic City daily news, the bathroom door opened. Terra turned to greet Aqua, but…

"Hey Aqua, don't you guys have a-AUGH!" she covered her eyes realizing Aqua came out with a towel drying her hair, _butt naked_.

"What?" she asked.

"W-w-why are you naked? You do know there's a boy in the house!" she exclaimed. Aqua shrugged.

"He's my brother, I'm his sister. Unless there's another guest who's a boy in the house, I don't come out like this. But, you're not a boy, so why not? Besides, he's oblivious when he sees me like this" she replied.

"Don't tell me, does Takashi do the same thing too?" Terra asked starting to blush at that thought.

"Well, yes, but not when there's another girl in the house. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"He's trying to flirt with her" Aqua said with a mischievous grin. She laughed when she saw Terra flushing like wild. The door to Takashi's bedroom opened and he came out and walked past his sister. He didn't even cover his eyes! He just waved at her and Terra then walked to the bathroom.

"Hey sis, hey Terra" he said. Terra stared at him, jaw touching the floor (not literally). She looked at Aqua then realized he _was_ oblivious to Aqua naked.

"Hey, he's not like that when there's another girl around here" said the waterbender with a wink. After walking into her room to grab clothes, and Terra sitting in silence still astonished at what just happened, she slapped herself to relax.

It was quiet. Terra was laying down on the couch reading a book she got out of Aqua's room. They didn't have a TV, she couldn't blame them though. As literally being a latest thing, it was wickedly expensive. She waited until the water in the bathroom stopped running, then walked to it. Soon, she bumped into something. She opened her eyes and realized it was a pale chest, with evenly toned muscles. It was dripping with water and she heard a heartbeat. She backed away to see Takashi, still hair soaked, only in a towel around his waist. He was in the same appearance when she met him (again). Her face was red, more red than fire.

"I-you uh-I-I-uh-you-I- UGH!" she took the blanket and quickly dried him off, seeing that there was still some water left, she gave up and water bended it out the window.

"Well, _that_ was a nice way to greet me" he said.

"S-sorry" she said. He moved aside with his arms pointing to the bathroom.

"All yours" he said. She was about to take another step, until a vision entered her eyes. It was of Lisa, her mother. But instead, it was her in the same position when she was murdered by Komuro. Blood everywhere, both their cries of fear and pain were heard. Then Terra opened her eyes, and she was back where she was, in the hallway about to enter a bathroom. She looked at her hands that were trembling. _Why? Why did I have that vision just now?_

"Terra? You okay?" Takashi asked. Terra didn't respond. She just covered her face with her hands, then slowly sunk down to the floor and crouched, still trembling.

"Terra? What's wrong?" asked Komuro. He patted her back, and she flinched. She got up, hiding her face with her messy bangs, then walked to the couch and sat down on it.

"Hey Takashi" she whimpered. He nodded and saw her look up a little bit. "Can we, talk for a minute?"

"You're saying you got many nightmares of your mom ever since you left your home?" asked Takashi, now fully dressed. Terra nodded.

"Yeah. You see, my mom died, because she was murdered" Takashi's heart sank at this. He didn't know the strong and courageous Avatar Terra that he knew had such a sad and dark past. Heck, it was even worse than his past!

"I saw it all. She was a huntress, but then she was..killed by a fellow hunter…named Komuro" she clenched her shorts as her hands rested on her lap.

"That heartless bastard, cut her up in front of my own eyes. I was only 10 years old" she said. Her voice started cracking.

"Ever since then, my family was devastated. It was only 3 months after my little brothers were born. They never met their real mother. I vowed revenge on Komuro. I've been dying to _kill _him" she said. Takashi listened closely while trying to think of a way to cheer her up.

"I challenged him one year later, when I was 11. You see those scars on my back, cheek, and leg? I didn't get them from my arrow, they were from him! I was battered and bruised. I was a weakling. Now I carry reminders of that monster who took away my mother. I tried so hard not to cry, but I always have to blink back tears to keep the promise that I made to her" she said clenching her arms. She was sobbing, feeling the tears come.

"I'm terrible, I couldn't avenge my mother! He was about to kill me too. In fact, I iwanted/i to die during that moment!" Takashi looked at her with eyes of concern, and she looked up at him.

"What the hell are you saying? You're the Avatar, the world needs you!" he said.

"The world can't have an Avatar who couldn't kill a killer. I would be more happier if I was dead with my mom instead!" she said. Takashi grabbed her chin, then wiped the corners of her eyes with pads of his thumbs. He stared at her for what seemed like hours.

"Terra, you aren't a weakling. I can see why you would want to kill this Komuro guy. He betrayed your mother's trust, then he killed her in front of you. But if you were to kill him, you'd be considered a killer yourself. Your mom wouldn't have wanted her daughter to grow up to become a killer, even if it was for her death. If you killed him, she suddenly wouldn't have been able to come back alive by some magic! I heard that Avatar Korra felt hopeless without her bending, but that didn't mean she gave up just like that! Your mom wouldn't have been happy if you let yourself die. You stayed strong, you kept her promise for a long time. I want you to keep that promise" Takashi said giving a soft smile.

"B-but Takashi, I-" Terra didn't see it coming, a smack to her left cheek, in the same spot where her scar is. She put her hand on it, surprised, that Takashi did that. She looked at him.

"Sorry. Just, don't say anything else alright? Now go shower" he said. He got up, but Terra grabbed his wrist.

"Wait a minute" she said. He turned his head to face the girl. Terra thought she sounded weird asking this. "Slap me again" she said. Takashi thought she was joking.

"What?"

"You heard me, slap me a bunch more times in the same spot! It kinda helps me forget about Komuro, since it is on the scar he gave me. So just slap me again, harder than before like there's no tomorrow!" she said. It was true, a smack to the face like that was a stress reliever. Takashi just stood there.

"But-"

"What are you waiting for? Smack me!" he did as she said, harder, on the scar. Terra smiled. It felt weird that she liked it, but she did.

"Again!" he smacked her again. He kept on doing it every time she commanded to do so. This continued for a while until Takashi got tackled to the ground.

"What are you DOING?" he heard a familiar voice shriek. He realized it was his baby sister. She was tugging on his hair.

"Aqua, what are you-"

"Terra! Run! Don't stop until I've knocked some sense into this guy!" Aqua said. She pinned his head down to the ground. An image of two large wolves wrestling appeared in Terra's mind while she saw this. Wrestling in a playful way.

"Awa, she 'ked me to wap hewa!" Takashi's voice was muffled in the carpet.

"Shut up, firebender abuser!" Aqua yelled trying to act tough.

"Aqua, calm down! I asked him to smack me!" Terra yelled. Aqua stopped, still sitting on top of her brother, but let go of his head as he inhaled really hard.

"…Say _what_?"

"I asked him to smack me. I was upset, and it was kind of a good stress reliever, so you can stop playing bad cop now" she said giggling.

"Oh" she said sitting down. She looked at Takashi who gave her stink eyes. She rubbed the back of her neck while laughing nervously.

"Sorry bro" she said. "I-AUGH!" he grabbed her arm and twisted it, with a playful smile on his face.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!" he twisted her arm more.

"Alright alright! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Aqua yelled repeatedly. Takashi let go of her arm, while she held it and looked at him with stink eyes.

"I hate you so much" she said.

"Back at ya, sis" Takashi said. Terra was laughing so hard, she fell down trying to breath. It reminded her so much of when she and her brothers used to have their own mini wrestling matches. This was like her home, a sweet dysfunctional home.

"Oh, so _that's_ why she wanted you to smack her" Aqua said after Takashi explained everything to her from the stove making dinner. Where was Terra? She was (finally) taking her shower when she was supposed to since this morning. It was now 5:30.

"Yeah. I was surprised, but I did it" he said.

"Ah ha! So you do like her!" she said pointing at him.

"W-what are you talking about? I was just being a good friend"

"Usually guys do whatever girls tell them to do if they like her!" she said with an evil grin.

"I just wanted to make her more happy and didn't want to see her sad!" Takashi reasoned.

"But that's what a guy wants from their lover, a happy girl! You like Terra! You like Terra!" Aqua sing-songed.

"No I don't!" Takashi yelled. It was like _he too_ was the little kid here. They stopped arguing when the bathroom door opened, and out came Terra. She was wrapped in a short light green towel, still wet with her hair soaked as well. Her hair clung to her bare shoulders as well as to part of her face. He never noticed how long and smoothly shaven her legs were, as well as her arms. Takashi just stared and blushed, trying so hard not to let his imagination go wild. Terra realized this as she started blushing as well.

"W-what? Never seen a girl in a towel before? You see your sister naked for crying out loud! Geez!" she said as she marched off to Aqua's room. Takashi shook his head, then looked at Aqua who was staring at him with a mischievous grin. She took two of her hands, made little mouths with them. She shook her left hand.

"Takashi" she shook her right hand. "Terra" she connected them to make it look like two people kissing. "Smoochy! Smoochy!" she said. Takashi rolled his eyes then smacked his forehead.

"Oh, spirits _help me_"

* * *

Yup, it was weird and crazy wasn't it? Oh well. Chapter 5 might take a while to come so, yeah :/

You know what to do, read and review if ya want

~nya!


	6. Important Notice!

Hey everyone! This is gonna be a quick story note here.

I know it's been a very very **VERY** long time since I've updated the rise of terra. I need to say a bunch of things.

1) I know the next avatar will probably not be a girl, but I don't care, it's my fanfic and I'm using my imagination. If you write a review about that I'm not gonna argue with ya. Just say wat ya wanna say, I'm not gonna worry too much about it.

2) I'm not the kind of person who will wait till I get the amount of review I want then update. I update when I can, I don't wanna just wait and be that kind of person.

3) the reason I'm not updating is because I have a huge terrible case of writers block, back to school shopping, and I'm in a huge depression because of something I don't wish to talk about.

This is also the same thing with LoK behind the scenes so I won't have to put this on there I don't care I'm too lazy.

I promise I will update once I'm cured of my writers block. I will not give up on this story.

Thats all! :3


	7. OCs wanted plz!

This is if you want me to continue TROT.

I need some airbending OCs for the new airbending family ( kids grand kids and great grand kids).

So since this takes place like 60 years after, yeah I guess its possible. Here's the family description

1) Jinora now 71

2 kids Ages:28, 20

1 grand kid Age:7

2) Ikki now 67

3 kids Ages:16, 19, 3rd kid taken

No grand kids ( I kinda want the 19 year old to be a girl since she's 4 months prego)

3) Meelo now 64

2 kids Ages: 11, 17

No grand kids

4) Rohan now 59

1 kid Age: 30

2 grand kids Ages: 5, 9

Genders don't matter as long as they can match the description

Tenzin is dead but Pema is alive, gomenasai! :(

PM me and the OCs I take I will give credit to you if I use yours

Thanks so much to those who want to help me! :)

~Nya!

Oh and btw, happy new school year! :3


End file.
